


Things you Said I wasn't Meant to Hear

by Willow_River



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_River/pseuds/Willow_River





	

“Hum hmhumhmhm~” Gregor sang to himself as he made his way to Dont’s house. It had been a while since he’d been to visit the pigbat, though given how things had gone in Ohnorant, he really couldn’t be blamed… too much.

It was bright and warm out and Gregor was so busy looking at the new vegetables growing in the spirits’ gardens that he almost didn’t hear the conversation happening in the building just ahead of him.

Through the open window he spotted Dont. She was holding one of her baskets and talking to another spirit. Gregor nearly ran up to greet her, when he heard his name mentioned.

“I heard that the humans have returned. Are you excited to see Gregor again, Dont?”

“Of course I’m excited! Gregor’s one of my best friends.” Dont smiled and her cheeks dimpled in that cute way they did when she was really happy. “I made a new recipe that I can’t wait for Gregor and them to try out.”

“Sounds like you’re really fond of the boy,” the other spirit crooned. “Are you sure you don’t feel a little more than friendship from him? Hmm~?”

Gregor watched Dont’s face screw itself up. “Like what? Are you suggesting I have romantic feelings for him?”

“Romantic, physical; either or really. You’re very close with him, and you certainly look rather pleased with yourself when he holds you.” This spirit’s prodding grin was almost audible in their voice.

“No!” Gregor wasn’t sure what emotion exactly Dont was portraying just there. “He’s my friend and that’s that! Honestly, Raitha, what do you think I am?”

Gregor listened as Dont stormed out of the house. It took a few seconds, but she soon noticed him standing there at the side of the road.

“Oh, Gregor! … You didn’t hear all that, did you?” She tried to make herself smaller as a shamed blush tinged her face.

“I always thought of you as one of my best friends too, Dont. I’m not really interested in anything else.”

Dont’s eyes glanced up at Gregor and brightened when she saw the sincerity on his face. She bounded over to him and threw her arms around his shoulders, dropping the few remaining muffins out of her basket as she did so. “I’m so glad you understand!”


End file.
